Ace Combat S: The Third World War
by RDFAF
Summary: A growing threat outside of Earth, a global war engulfing the planet, the fate of many resting in the hands of a few. Watch your favorite characters take part in what promises to be one of the biggest crossovers of all time.
1. Prologue

**Project Tornado presents...**

Ace Combat S

The Third World War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series. If there is an original character, I'll let you know at the end of each chapter.

Though the world of ACS does not mimic the real world, it comes real close.

This is dedicated to my two closest friends that helped me create this. Once you read this, you know who you are.

**Prologue**

It all started in Antarctica, 1970, a large gateway opened up linking Earth and a distant planet called Fairy. A hostile race, known only as the JAM, attacked a nearby outpost, starting the long, drawn-out Fairy War. The Fairy Military, comprised of the Army and Air Force, stood on the frontline fighting the JAM with the most advanced weaponry ever conceived. However, back on Earth, it was "business as usual" with the public unaware of the unsung war that was going on.

For more than 4 decades after Antarctica, Earth was consumed with internal conflicts in East Asia, the Middle East, and the Balkans. Among these include Vietnam, Lebanon, the Persian Gulf, Bosnia, Kosovo, and Afghanistan. Like Fairy, there were also a few wars that were kept under wraps for one reason or another. The Middle East, 1989, an air war pinned down the Israeli Air Force by Arab air forces led by a Royal Saudi Air Force F-20 unit known only as Tiger Force. It ended with an Israeli nuclear strike on the Tiger Force's main airbase. To prevent further escalation, both sides agreed to cease fighting and denied the incident.

2003, the Fairy was evacuated and the portal that linked the two planets was permanently closed, ending the 33-year war against the JAM. However, back at home, closed-door debate gets underway at the United Nations on the need for a unified military to combat outside aggression. Proponents of this measure include mainland Europe, Japan, most African nations, and Central America. However staunch opposition from the Middle East, Russia, China, and the United States of America with their allies prevented such as proposal time and again.

2008, the Emperor of Japan and his son was assassinated by nationalist radicals in the Japanese Self Defense Forces, led by extremist Prime Minister Atsuko Abe. Soon after, the Japan invaded Russia to gain control of the Siberian oil reserves. Russian forces, with American volunteers in F-22 Raptors, prevented the JSDF from gaining any more ground. Although nuclear weapons were considered, the situation was diffused before reaching the point of no return. Because word hardly gets out of Siberia, and the concern of stability in the Far East, the American, Russian, and Japanese governments denied such an incident existed.

At that same year stateside, another discovery would bring the debate on the UN Military into the limelight. Another gateway was opened, bringing members of another race to Earth. Their planet of origin: Mobius. A fast-paced Mobian by the name of Sonic Hedgehog was leading a fight against a madman by the name of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, AKA Eggman. His plans were foiled, and the Mobians returned back to their homeworld from another universe. It was until six years later that Mobius would be found again, this time in the same universe, and the same galaxy with Earth with the gate reopened. Although more and more nations decided to join in UN initiative, the U.S. and others still refused. That was until an incident that changed everything forever.

2013, another alien race, one of unknown origin, attacked civilian and military installations in the Middle East and the U.S. The government either didn't seem to know or didn't want the public to know of the origin of the aliens in question. However, this prompted America to jump in the bandwagon.

And so, on July 6, 2014, with a majority of the General Assembly, the United Nations Defense Pact was signed, forming the United Nations Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, the laws and the chain of command to enforce them. Their timing couldn't be any better or worse; it seemed like both at the same time.

2015, Middle East militaries, backed by major terrorist groups, overthrown most Middle East governments with the exception of Israel, Jordan, Iraq, Kuwait, Bahrain, Qatar, the UAE, Oman, and a few others. In South America, guerillas united to form the South American Revolutionary Front, or SARF. In East Asia, China invades Taiwan and North Korean ballistic missiles were shot down by UN air defense ships. The balloon went up; it was the start of the Third World War.

Meanwhile at Mobius, Eggman forms an alliance with the Dark Legion, creation the Dark Egg Legion. In response, the Mobian Confederation was created and its military arm, the Mobian Defense Forces, comprised of Air, Ground, and Maritime. As their Great War II kicked off, Mobian forces had their backs to the wall, and pushing further back to New Mobotropolis, capital of the Acorn Kingdom, and Station Square, home of Mobian Confederation HQ. Worse yet, the Legion took advantage of the situation on Earth by copying some of Earth's most advanced weaponry, taking some for itself, and exporting the rest to the enemy. As a result, the problems on Earth and Mobius became intertwined, making this an interplanetary conflict that could mean the lives of billions on both planets.

2016...Now...

* * *

Author's notes: Expect more series to be put in. Also, expect any and all kinds of twists and turns later on.

Series put in: Yukikaze, Warriors(Novel), Fortunes of War(Novel), Sonic X


	2. Aviator

**Note: FanFiction user Devil 505 is one of my best friends that helped me create it, and is working with me now on this. **

* * *

**Aviator**

**_Tyler Air Force Base, Japan_**

**_January 21, 2016_**

**_1234 hours, local time_**

An F-14D Plus Super Tomcat makes its approach to land at Tyler Air Force Base, the former Iruma Air Base of the Japanese Air Self Defense Force, located near the Japanese capital of Tokyo. The Tomcat has been the stuff of legend in the naval aviation community, with outstanding service in Libya, the Gulf, the Balkans, and Central Asia. Many know it for its glamorus appearances in the 1986 movie Top Gun and the military court television drama JAG. Short of the United States Navy, the only customer of the Tomcat is the Iranian Air Force, an irony of all things considered. Though retired from naval service in 2006, it came back in 2014 as the F-14D Plus, thanks to help from the Mobians. As the latest incarination, it has simplified avionics that are very user-friendly to both the pilot and RIO, improved IRST for stand-off targeting, and the capability of firing the AIM-9X Sidewinder and AIM-120D AMRAAM missiles, sharpening the claws of this cat.

The Tomcat lands on the runway, then taxis onto the flightline where a garden variety of fighters lay in wait, including other F-14s, F-15s, F-16s, F/A-18s, F-22s, F-35s, and more. From the markings, the fighter has the "NAVY" decal on the side of the engine, its squadron designation as VFA-133, and the squadron tail art of a hawk in front of a cresent moon. The 'Cat parks it on the side concrete, the canopy opens, and the ladders are set for the aircrew. The pilot and radar intercept officer steps down from the ladder with visors down; their slender bodies and glossy lips indicate that they're both female aviators. The pilot takes off her helmet, bringing down two very long ponytails reaching all the way to her legs. Her name: Lieutenant Junior Grade Serena Tsukino, United Nations Navy, callsign "Rabbit," age 16, Strike Fighter Squadron 133 "Lunahawks," F-14 Tomcat pilot, known also has her super heroine alter ego: Sailor Moon.

Serena joined the Navy to become less of a klutz, plus the uniform seems to look good on her, she just never figured she would be sent out facing someone that wants to kill her. The Navy went so well for her that she was promoted from Ensign and became the Lunahawk Squadron leader, which brought shock to all and dismay to some. Her RIO takes off her helmet, Ensign Raye Hino, callsign "Flamer," age 16, VFA-133. She decides to join as soon as she heard that Serena enlisted, just to make sure she didn't get killed in the first round. Soon enough, all of Serena's friends signed up, including her boyfriend. Nearby, another Tomcat just landed after finishing an CAP around Tokyo. It was their wingmen, pilot Ensign Lita "Thunderhead" Kino, and RIO Ensign Mina "Singer" Aino, UN Navy, both age 16. Lita didn't want to fly at first because of her parents' accident many years ago, but eventually conquered most of her fears thanks to the emotional support of her comrades. The four pilots meet up with the medical officer in Tyler, Ensign Amy Mizuno, UN Navy, 16, where they are about to recieve their after-flight checkup. All were glad it was a peaceful patrol except for Ensign Hino.

"A bunch of airliners and birds, not a single sharp nose" said a let-down Raye. Serena replied, "What are you complaining 'bout, all you had to do was sit. I had to fly the thing." Raye shot back with, "I had to stop myself from barfing all over the oxygen mask, thanks to your _flying_." Serena escalted the words war with, "Perhaps if I had jettisoned some dead weight, maybe I can fly better." A ticked-off Raye faced her and said, "'_Dead weight?!_'I ought to..." Just like when they were civilians, Raye and Serena started to get at each other's necks. Lita whispered to Mina,"Wonder how long will this one will last?" Mina responded, "Probably until sundown." However, it would be sooner with the interruption of a masculine voice saying, "At it again? OK, Who started it this time?"Right behind was 2nd Lt. Amara Ten'ou, UN Marines, callsign "Typhoon," and Ensign Michelle Kaiou, UN Navy, callsign "Tsunami," both 18.

They both joined the Armed Forces, but not because of Serena; when asked the reasons why, they said they have reasons. The two cousins link up with the other four and head for Amy for their routine check, then Lita asked about their sortie. Amara gave a bored look and told her, "Uneventful." Michelle responded, "Uneventful, huh? Why don't you tell them about your little suggestion about what I should do with my new boyfriend." Amara replied, "Hey, it's about time." Serena giddily joined in the conversation with, "Wha--what's the suggestion?" Just when Michelle was about to spill the beans, she spotted her boyfriend with his wingmen coming back from patrol. His name: Ensign Quatre Raberba Winner, callsign "Nomad," age 18. His wingmen: Ensigns Heero "Anaconda" Yuy, 18, Duo "Scythe" Maxwell, 18, Trowa "Phalanx" Barton, 18, and Wufei "Shenlong" Chang, 18, are all with VFA-100, the Noble Eagle Squadron. The thing is that Quatre and the others aren't supposed to be here, in fact, they shouldn't exist, at least not in this Earth. How it all happened began back in the Earth they knew in a time called After Colony 197.

After the uprising by Mariemaia's army, Lucrezia Noin and Zechs Merquise were assigned to Mars for terraforming duty. However, they did not return to Earth and were listed as missing. A rescue mission was led by the former gundam pilots with a few others to find them. They went to their last reported position in a heavy dust cloud, as soon as they came out, their communications went down, they assumed it was a dirty anntanae. When on approach to Earth, they couldn't find any of their colonies, some satellites, but not in the great numbers they knew and less advanced ones. Somehow, without any explanation, they've left the Earth they knew and entered the one you know now. Just when things are bad enough, a malfunction caused the spacecraft to spin and forced the crew to eject, leaving the tumbling vehicle to crash and burn into the middle of the Pacific. The survivors managed to land in Japanese waters, where they washed up along the shore. They looked around and found out that this is not the home they knew. And so, they made the best of it on Earth, and most of them eventually found their calling in the military. And what of Noin and Zechs, they've experienced the same enounter and landed in the Mediterranean.

Now, Michelle, Amara, Trowa, and Quatre met up and went together talking about their sortie. Michelle and Quatre kissed, while Amara and Trowa just held hands, and yes, Amara and Trowa are indeed together. It seemed a rather odd sight at the base that a marine tomboy would be with a quiet, solitary sailor, but they do match nonetheless. The sincere Quatre asked, "How was your flight?" Michelle replied back, "Peaceful, but _not_ uneventful" taking a shot at Amara's answer to Serena's question. Amara was a bit annoyed, but got over it. Trowa and Amara broke off from the other couple before heading for Lt. Mizuno towards a hangar. When no one was looking, they kissed for a long time, like as if they just reunited in years. However, they were soon interrupted by their commanding officers: Major Zechs Merquise, adjutant of the 5th Composite Fighter Wing, and Lt. Colonel Lucrezia Noin, the 5th's Executive Officer, both UNAF. The marine and the sailor stopped kissing and saluted the two seniors, which they saluted back. All that Noin said was, "Carry on" which the two naval airmen said,"Aye, aye, ma'am" then they went back to smootching.

Further along the tarmac, another four Air Force F-15C Eagles just landed after a yet another quiet flight on station over the Sea of Japan. The mechanics immediately checked the aircraft of any signs of damage and the pilots climbed down the ladders. Its flight leader was 2nd Lt. Tai "Blazer" Kamiya, 16, and his wingmen: 2nd Lt. Matt "Wolfman" Ishida of the Noble Eagles, 2nd Lt. Sora "Firebird" Takenouchi, and 2nd Lt. Mimi "Flowergirl" Tachikawa of the Lunahawks. Tai immediately took off his helmet, felt the blistering wing and said "Are we sure it's Japan, not Antarctica?" Mimi took off her gloves and touched her soggy hair filled with humidity from her sweat. "Oh, I just did my hair this morning, and now it's ruined...again" cried Mimi, the priestess of high fashion. Matt decided to just skip checkup and lay down insde the engine intake as shelter from the cold. However, someone tapped him and said, "Um, Lieutenant, can you excuse us, please, we need to inspect your engine." Matt gave a subtle groan that was amplified by the intake and said "OK, I'm out." He got out to see his little brother smile and salute him, then he jokingly saluted back. Enter Airmen First Class T.K. Ishida and Kari Kamiya, both age 14. To assist with repairs, the Digidestined digimon also helped out, but are closely guarded by the MPs to prevent public exposure. Tai and Matt reported to 2nd Lt. Joe Kido, the male medical officer, while Mimi and Sora went to Amy for their checkup.

The 5th Composite Fighter Wing was hastly made like many other wings in the other services to bring more reinforcements to the conflict. Although technically comprised of naval squadrons, they are made up of Air Force, Navy, and Marine pilots flying a large variety of aircraft. Many of its pilots aren't old enough to smoke, vote, drink, watch porn, or even drive. After their checkup, the pilots enetered the briefing room for their next sorties. It was high school revisited with all the commotion between the pilots. Among them in the room were fellow Tomcat crew, Ensigns Sakura "Blossom" Avalon and Madison "Iris" Taylor, UN Navy, 14, F-15 Eagle pilot 2nd Lt. Trista "Timer" Meiou, UNAF, A-10 drivers 2nd Lt. Hotaru "Firefly" Tomoe, UNAF, 14, among others. Other A-10 pilots include Air Force 2nd Lts. Seiya "Fighter" Kou, Taiki "Maker" Kou, and Yaten "Healer" Kou of the Three Lights. They may look male, but they're actually female in drag, which provided the perfect cover while finding who would be their current flight leader, 2nd Lt. Kakyuu, UNAF, flying a Su-39 Frogfoot.

After she finished her checkup, Serena entered the briefing room and headed towards the end of the front row of seats, finding Sakura talking to her "stuffed toy" Kero along the way. She knows that Sakura's boyfriend, Li Showron, and her friend, Meilin Rae, were in Hong Kong at the start of the war and that it's possible they were conscripted into the People's Liberation Army, the armed forces of the People's Republic of China. Serena sits down right next to her boyfriend, Lieutenant JG Darien "Knight" Shields, 22, F-14 Tomcat pilot, VFA-100 Squadron Commander. Right behind him is his RIO, Ensign Tenchi "Karma" Masaki, 18, a reluctant and unwilling bachelor from Yokohama, where a lot of ladies are still waiting for him...at least to his knowledge. When Noin looks out the door, she yelled "ATTENTION!" then everyone stood up and the commotion was replaced with silence. Two female officers walked in, giving somewhat a commanding presence. One was a full Colonel, incidated by the shoulder insignia represented as the top view of an silver emerald, and the other was a one-star Brigader General.

They walk in front of the room, behind the podium, that was when Air Force Brigader General Layla MacKensie, the Tyler Base Commander, said to her subordinates, "Please, take your seats" and they all went back to sitting. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know the past few weeks haven't been plesant, but we have a lot on our plate today, so let's get started. I will now turn you over to the Colonel for this briefing." Then, Air Force Colonel Lady Une, air wing commander of the 5th, takes the podium. "Thank you, General." replied Une, then a projection screen lowers and the lights dim to near darkness. For being 22 years of age, Lady Une was very young for a Colonel, if not the youngest in the military. With her long hair and her smile that some on the base see, she seems like a very nice Colonel. However, as nice as she is, she is hard and fair to her pilots, especially when it comes to sending them into battle. Though she didn't gave birth to them, she considers them her children, and orders them to all to come back home alive, which the odds of that are slim at best. So, the briefing begins...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Rest assured, the next chapter will pick up the pace of ACS.

Reviews are encouraged and will be appreciated.

Series added: Sailor Moon(I'm basing this on the North American version, so for those Haruka/Michiru fans out there, I'm sorry. In addition, I am basing the Starlights on the manga version, since they didn't the Stars series did not air in North America but did make it in the manga version.), Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Digimon(season 1, so far), Cardcaptors, Tenchi Universe.

Some jargon:

VFA: naval designation for Strike Fighter Squadron

AMRAAM: Advanced Medium Range Air to Air Missile

RIO: Radar Intercept Officer

IRST: Infra Red Search and Tracking

Callsign: Pilot's nickname. Commonly used while airborne.

MP: Military Police(men and/or women)


	3. Wild Weasel

**Wild Weasel**

Supression and Destruction of Enemy Air Defenses, AKA Wild Weasel. It's a term used for a sortie, plane, or pilot that hunts down and destroy enemy anti-aircraft sites, such as surface-to-air missile sites or anti-aircraft artilley units. For fighter pilots, it's a high-risk mission that requires nerve...a whole lot of nerve, skill...a whole lot of skill, and insanity...a whole lot more than the other two.

In order to locate the target, the enemy radar guiding the anti-air weapons has to be on, and the odds are the first target is you. Once the radar is located and locked on, the best preferred weapon is the HARM: High-speed Anti-Radiation Missile. Once elimated, other aircraft would be free to engage the enemy without fear of retailation from the ground. However, miss the target or hesitate to fire, and it's most likely that your bird will end up a fireball.

* * *

**_Briefing Room, Tyler AFB, Japan_**

**_January 21, 2016_**

**_1304 hours, local time_**

Windows were closed, pilots sat down, and the digital projector showed the computer accessing the UN Armed Forces Tactical Database Network. The TDN, created by Thorndyke Systems in Station Square, California, integrates all the information from all the files, reports, sensors, spy satellites, and anything that can gather information to gain access for numerous purposes, such as briefings for fighter sorties.

As access was nearing completion, Colonel Une said to the pilots, "For those who will take part in this sortie, this will be your first time in enemy territory. It's just like training, except when you pull the trigger or press the pickle button, you will fire real ordnance at real targets. Expect the enemy to do the same to you. The last thing I have to say to you is I expect everyone to come back home alive. Lieutenant, please give the briefing."

Out of the darkness, a young, brown-haired woman with glasses walks closer to the screen and says in a somewhat monotone voice, "Yes, Ma'am." The name of the Intelligence officer: 2nd Lt. Amelia Johnson, formerly of the Earth Defense Alliance Force Air Force from another time and Earth, age 20.

The computer finished logging in to the Network and access the briefing file for the mission. The screen first shows the view of Earth, with red countries indicating enemy territory and light blue nations showing UN territory, then zoomed in the Western Pacific, locked on to Tyler, then showed the flight path to the target area in North Korea, then zoomed in to the target area, all while Amelia was giving this briefing:

"Outer Senshi, Gundam, and the 3rd Delta Elements will be mobilized for this sortie. The objective is a North Korean anti-aircraft site in Sector F4G, 10 miles West of Kosong. In order to assure air superiority for our ground forces, the enemy air defenses must be eradicated to secure an avenue of approach for future missions deeper into DPRK territory. Your primary targets include the Fan Long radar guiding the SA-2 Guideline long-range SAM site, the FLAP LID radar guiding the 2 deployed SA-10 Grumble SAM sites, and 4 Tunguska-M1 anti-aircraft units guarding the missiles. It is recommended to fly below 500 feet to the target area in order to avoid a lock on. We expect enemy air resistance to be low, but intelligence reports of an enemy AWACS in your AOR, so expect fighter escort. That is all."

The Outer Senshi element comprised of Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, led by Trista. The Gundam element consists of Trowa, Heero, Duo, Wufei, led by Quatre. And the 3rd Delta element consists of Air Force pilots 2nd Lt. Ken "Crow" Thomas, 2nd Ellen "Rose" McNichol, 2nd Lt. John "Wolf" Rundal, being led by 2nd Lt. Ruth "Lilly" Valentine.

The Delta elements in the 5th Wing used to form Delta Squadron of the EDAF back in their Earth. After the war against the Orbital Citizen Community, they were assigned to conduct a fly-by for a victory parade. They went into some clouds but never came out of them, and the radar showed that they disappeared without a trace and without any explanation. The EDAF listed them as Missing, Presumed Dead. Now, 3rd Element and the rest of Delta are once again smack dab in the middle of another worldwide war.

Outside, ground crews load the weapons onto the aircraft flying for this Wild Weasel. The general loadout armament: AGM-88 HARM anti-radar missiles for the targets, CBU-87 cluster bombs for the launchers, as well as AIM-120 AMRAAM and AIM-9M Sidewinder missiles for any air threats. As the pilots approach their fighters, Quatre and Heero were having a talk with Quatre asking,"So, they got us flying an Ironhand. Nervous?" Heero responded without any emotion,"No." In the Navy, they call their Wild Weasel missions as Ironhands, a term going all the way back from the American Navy during the Vietnam War. Then Quatre said,"Well...good luck" as they went to their seperate birds.

Heero said "Quatre..." who turned around and paid attention to him. Continuing in his cold personality, Heero said,"Try not to get us killed, we have girlfriends to come back to." Quatre smiled and said, "I'll do my best." The pilots checked their fighters for anything out of place, then entered the cockpit, closed the canopy and went through their final checklists. The planes taxied onto the runway ready for takeoff with permission from the control tower. First off, Ruth's pink F/A-18C Hornet, Ken's blue F-35A Lighting II, and John's black F-16C Fighting Falcon takes off. Then, Quatre's flight of Super Hornets were next to leave the runway. Last, Trista's group took off into the sky, all heading for Korea, diving into the fireworks as one person would put it.

**_The Sea of Japan, off the North Korean Coastline_**

**_1530 hours_**

The group of fighters make their way to North Korean airspace at 13000 ft above sea level. In the front, Quatre's plane is equipped with AN/ALQ-99 ECM Jammers preprogrammed to jam the enemy's radar frequency so that the others can destroy the sites with less risk. For this mission, Ruth, John, and Trista was equipped with an Air-to-Air loadout to cover the strike group from any enemy aircraft. With the war in full swing, North Korea recieved upgraded Mig-29s from their "friends from the other side of the portal," Su-27s, Su-30s and J-10s from China, as well as Tu-22 Backfire bombers from the Arab forces, thereby giving them a chance against UN airpower. Hence, air cover is crucial and required in Korea. But in order to gain total air supremacy, the air defenses must first be destroyed.

At the ingress point, Quatre said,"Nomad to all units, we've reached the ingress point. ECM is active, drop below to 500 ft to target." The planes went down and were just a few hundred feet below the terrain. Quatre, Trowa, Trista, Ruth and Michelle flew rather straight foreward over most of the hills, while Heero, Wufei, Hotaru and Ken were no higher than 250 ft. sometimes going in between the hills. As for Maxwell and Rundal, there were hotdogging the stick at 100 ft, pulling all kinds of stunts in between and over the hills, which got Ruth a little ticked off.

She yelled over the radio,"WOLF, SCYTHE, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, SLAM INTO THE COUNTRYSIDE?!" Duo replied, "Hey, he started it." John fired back saying, "WHAT?! You little piece of sh--" static interfered with the rest of the word. Then, he continued,"Do you want to eat a 'winder today?!" Duo replied,"Not after you eat my cannon." John yelled,"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!" Quatre intervened,"Please, you two. Save it until after we get back. We've got a mission to complete." Duo complied in his happy-go-lucky persona with, "You got it, boss." John reluctantly complied, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." The fighters continued to make their way to the target area.

**_Anti-Aircraft Site Near Kosong, North Korea_**

The area was bristening with missiles ready to launch at a moment's notice. The Tunguska turrets were scanning the sky for anything that might threaten the SAMs. Soon enough, the planes reached the site at speeds close to Mach 1. Quatre gave the go-ahead by saying,"This is Nomad, targets on the nose. You're all cleared to engage all targets." All the planes pulled up and split off.

One of the Tunguskas locked on to Amara and fired one of its radar-guided missiles at her. She pulled up and banked left while releasing chaff. Fortunately, it missed and went harmlessly into the air. Trowa locked onto the Tunguska and pressed the pickle button while saying "Gundam 3, Magnum." The HARM missile flew off the rack and went directly at the vehicle, causing the Tunguska's turret to explode.

The missiles try to target the fighters, but the jamming prevents the radar from gaining a lock on. As the rest of the self-propelled AA fired its guns at the fast movers, Hotaru lines two of them up and fires her 30mm gattling cannon. Although it looked like only smoke came out of the gun, an almost invisible stream of anti-armor bullets ripped several vehicles and some of the launchers into a column of fire.

Hotaru spoke over the radio, "Firefly to Timer, AA guns destroyed." But she missed one that was behind her and fired a missile. Ruth found the missile coming right behind Hotaru and called, "Firefly, Lilly, incoming missile! Missile!" Hotaru punched some chaff and pulled a hard right turn, but the missile detonated below the airframe, casuing warhead fragments to hit the body.

Warning lights and alarms went off in her cockpit, a violent shake knocked Hotaru around, afterwhich she said,"Uugh, I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm hit!" Fortunately for the A-10, it was heavily armored, so she was still flying. Heero fired a missile at the remaining Tunguska, elimating the short-range defenses. A worried Trista called,"Firefly, Timer, are you alright?"

Hotaru responded,"Yeah, I'm ok. Rudders are damaged, but the rest is functional. I can still fly." Quatre didn't want to take the chance of having her down in enemy territory so he called in,"Firefly, Nomad, let's not take any chances. Head on back to base. Shenlong, Anaconda, cover Firefly out of the combat area." Heero and Wufei complied with the order and met up with Hotaru.

Trista called in saying, "I'm going to link up with Firefly just in case. Typhoon, Tsunami, I'll leave you with Nomad." Michelle responded,"Roger, Timer" and Amara replied, "Take care." The Eagle met up with the A-10 and headed back home.

Meanwhile, the remaining SAMs were about to be eradicated by the Super Hornets. Heero fired one HARM at the Guideline radar, while Duo hit the Grumble SAM radar, neutralizing the high-altitude threat. The planes climbed up to 7000 ft. and Quatre reported,"All radars eradicated, looks like the SAM sites are down. Let's get out of here." On the ground, the Guideline missiles were aiming at the strike group heading home. One of the missiles rocketed off the rail and streaked towards Quatre. In the cockpit, he senses sharpened once he heard the beeping, then looked at his radar and sees the missile coming at him from behind.

"BREAK OFF! BREAK OFF! SAM!! SAM!!" Quatre yelled. The planes split off and Quatre banked right while punching chaff. The Guideline fortunately missed and streaked past towards him. A surprised Duo said, "What the hell was that?!" Michelle said, "Looked like the SAM came from back there!" Amara yelled, "But we destroyed the radar! They shouldn't be firing at all!" Two more SAMs, a Grumble and another Guideline, were fired. Amara said something with,"Oh, F..." but static again interferred with the word. They were deploying more chaff and Quatre yelled, "Get down to the deck! Avoid their lock, now!" The planes dropped and turned back to the SAM area, but all the radars were destroyed.

"Anaconda to Nomad, no radars are active. Repeat, all ground radars have been silenced." Coming out of the forest, two SA-9 mobile SAM platforms and two ZSU-23-4 self-propelled guns moved into range and fired their weapons onto the low-flying aircraft. "Confirmed, 2 SA-9s and 2 ZSU-23s coming from the East" Amara reported on the radio. Duo responded,"Gaskins and Shilkas? Man, they'll pulling all the stops today." Planes constantly climbed and dived to avoid getting hit by the air defenses, while trying to cluster bomb the launchers. Chaff and flares were ejected, but were already running out.

Just then, Ruth was looking at the radar and found something mentioned in the briefing. "Lilly to all units, contact, Mainstay with escort, heading 320, 40 miles, angels 10. Could that be controlling the SAMs?" It was a A-50 Mainstay radar plane with 2 Mig-21 Fishbeds leading it and 2 Mig-23 Floggers trailing it. As soon as the SAM radars went down, the plane took control of the missiles, and fired at the planes, a rather clever tactic. Quatre couldn't jam the plane because its frequency is different that the one used at the radar sites. That left him with only one option: shoot the AWACS down.

Quatre agreed and said,"It has to be. Scythe, Phalanx, Typhoon, take care of the launchers, Viper units, engage the fighters, Tsunami, form on my wing, we're engaging the Mainstay." A grinning Rundal said, "Huh, never thought you'd asked." then went into full afterburner to engage the fighters first before anyone else did. The four Migs veered away from the A-50 split off, and headed for Ruth, Ken, and John from their left. One Flogger and Fishbed split off to intercept Michelle and Quatre while the other two stuck with 3rd Delta Element.

Meanwhile, Trowa dropped a CBU-87 cluster bomb onto the SA-2 launchers, which popped off its shell casing and spread numerous submunitions that rained down on the missiles. Duo heads for one of the Shilkas in a rather high-speed, suicidal run as the guns keep firing at him. He pulls the trigger, fires his 20mm cannon, and destroys the Shilka without recieving any damage to his aircraft. Amara fires her remaining HARM at the other AA, and strafes some of the Grumble launchers with her gun. Up in the air, Ruth dogfights with one of the Mig-21s.

She selects the AIM-9 Sidewinder and tries to lock onto the bandit's engine, but this Mig is squriming all over the place. She tries for a kill shot, so she pushes the button and yells,"Viper 1, Fox Two" and the Sidewinder flies out. The bandit deploys his own flares and pull into the sun, thereby prevents the missile from hitting. The Fishbed rolls upside down and dives down towards Ken, now pointing towards the Mig. They come at each other head on until the Fishbed was shot down by Rundal's gun aimed right at the cockpit. The shot down enemy fighter dives down in flames, then explodes several thousand feet in mid-air. Rundal happily reported in,"Wolf here, bandit down. Scratch one Fishbed."

Ruth looks behind her and sees the Flogger coming around behind her, so she tries to out-turn it to the right. Ken targets the Flogger, pushes the button, the internal bays open, then an AMRAAM fires. The Mig manages to bank away from the radar-guided missile, but couldn't avoid Ken's 25mm bullets that came after the Flogger moved into range. The Flogger's engine was on fire and the pilot ejected, causing the plane to fall and spin out of control. Meanwhile, Michelle and Quatre were in a dogfight of their own with the remaining two Migs.

Quatre had the Flogger right in front of him, but is too close to even use his gun, so he pulls a high-speed yoyo maneuver to widen the distance. He pulls the stick, pushes the throttle, and the plane goes into a steep climb at 70 degrees at full afterburner. After a few seconds, he levels his plane and lines up the turning Flogger that's trying to get a better position on him. Now he's too far for guns, so he selects the Sidewinder, locks on the Mig, and uncages the missile, which gave off a growling noise indicating a good lock and track.

Quatre called, "Nomad, Fox Two!" and the Sidewinder streaked off the left wingtip. The -23 deployed flares while climbing and banking right, but the missile got close enough to clip the engine. The smoking plane climbed a few hundred feet, then stalled all the way down to earth back first. Quatre looked to see if the enemy pilot ejected to safety, but there was no parachute in sight, which brought a kind of disappointed look on Quatre's face. He knew things like this would happen because he experienced it back in his Mobile Suit days, but he just can't help feel sorry for killing another human being, no matter how much he or she does or doesn't deserve it. He's used to it, it's never easy for him, but he gets used to it.

Michelle had the Fishbed hot on her tail, and is in a good position to fire its missiles. Moments later, the pilot fired an old Aphid missile at Michelle. She reacted by diving to the right and popping flares, confusing the missile and having it hit one of the flares. Michelle uses both the stick and the rudder pedals in an attempt to outturn the bandit to the right. Both planes were in a high-g turn spiraling downward. The North Korean pilot tries to follow suit, but blacked out in the process. As for Michelle, she is pinned to the back discomfort, but she manages to handle the g-forces pretty easily. She manages to get behind the bandit and selects her gun: The M-61 Vulcan 20mm gattling gun.

On the HUD, a reticle appears for the gun and Michelle aims it towards the plane. She had a good shot at the engine, but she wanted to aim a little further up than that. She slightly adjusted the plane so that the recticle was over the Mig's cockpit. She pulled the trigger and the bullets started to fly from the nose with a buzzing noise. The rounds went straight through the canopy glass and the cockpit caught fire. The pilot in the Mig-21 went spiraling down and slamming into the Korean countryside. In the cockpit, Michelle Kaiou is no different than her superheroine alter ego Sailor Neptune. She is completely devoted to the mission, and shows no remose or pity, nor does she expect it from anyone else.

With the fighters down, the Mainstay is a sitting duck waiting to fry. Quatre targeted the plane and called in "Fox Three! Fox Three!" Two AMRAAMs jumped off the edges of the air intakes and bulleted towards the target with another two AMRAAMs fired from Michelle and Ruth. It was 29 miles away when all four hit the wings, fuselage, and radar dish. The dish broke into pieces, the tail section broke away, and the left wing flew off from the missile hits, causing the burning Mainstay to tumble down to the ground. A few survivors jumped out of the plane, but Mainstays are supposed to have a full crew of 15. A few hundred feet above the ground, the plane exploded and the remaining debris scattered around the area as little firery comets.

Quatre looked down at the wreckage and called in,"Confirmed, AWACS is down. Any more launches?" Heero looked at the radar and reported,"Negative. All SAM sites are confirmed down." Amara responded with, "Whew. Alright." Quatre said with a subdued voice, "Nomad to all units, mission complete, all aircraft RTB." All the planes left in the area headed for the coast and returned home.

**_Tyler AFB, Japan_**

**_1720 hours_**

The planes coming from that Wild Weasel sortie began landing at the runway one bird at a time. It was a reliving sight for Lady Une to see all of her pilots come back alive and well. The planes taxied and parked at the flightline where ground crews would inspect the aircraft, make any necessary repairs, and wait for the call to rearm the fighters for the next sortie. At the far end of the flightline, there is a hangar dedicated for damaged aircraft requiring repair. Inside that hangar, Airman Kari Kamiya and some of her Digimon ad hoc mechanics are at work fixing Hotaru's wounded A-10 that was hurt from that sortie earlier in the afternoon.

At the briefing room, all the personnel involved were being debriefed by Amelia and her superior, Major Lilia Mihajlovna, UNAF, age 14. Lilia was also EDAF after being part of a genetic enhancement project. She is currently the senior intelligence officer in the 5th Wing. With the flight tapes examined and downloaded and the pilots reviewed, the screen shows the TDN creating a digital reenactment of the last sortie. Meanwhile, Amelia had some final words before ending the debriefing:

"Thanks to you, this Wild Weasel mission was a success. With this anti-aircraft site eliminated, we can strike further into enemy territory. But for now, get some rest, you deserve it."

They're going to need it, 'cause it's only going uphill from here.

* * *

Author's Notes 

Series Added: Air Force Delta Strike(PS2 game)

More Terms:

UNAF- United Nations Air Force

G-Forces- Gravity forces pushing on a body.

Angels- 1000 feet(Ex. Angels 5: 5000 ft)

TDN- Tactical Database Network

DPRK- Democratic People's Republic of Korea(North Korea. South Korea is officially named the Republic Of Korea, or ROK)

SAM- Surface-to-Air Missile

AWACS- Airborne Warning And Control System

AOR- Area Of Responsibility

ECM- Electronic CounterMeasures

Magnum- Radio call of launch of anti-radar missile, such as a HARM or ALARM.

AA- Anti-Aircraft

Fox Two- Radio call of launch of IR-guided missile, such as a Sidewinder or ASRAAM

Fox Three- Radio call of launch of active-radar guided missile, such as an AMRAAM or Meteor.

HUD- Heads Up Display

RTB- Return(ing) To Base


	4. Interdiction

**Interdiction**

**_Tyler Air Force Base, Japan_**

**_January 23, 2016_**

**_0742 hours, local time_**

Despite the hectic and chaotic activity of the war in the frontlines, life was pretty much uneventful for the personnel in Tyler. Every few hours, a flight of fighters would take off to relieve the ones that are landing after completing their routine CAPs. The rest of the pilots have to be in their flightsuits ready to go at a moment's notice in case of an emergency scramble order. However, until the time for briefing and sortie, they can do almost whatever they want within the vicinity of the briefing room and flightline. It's almost as if Japan is not at war.

For Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten Kou of the Three Lights, they thought it was the best time to do what they do best: perform music from their heart for everyone's audio pleasure. They started out with an old song, "Dive Into Yourself" by High and Mighty Color. Seiya started out with a rocking guitar solo, with Taiki jumping in with the keyboard imitating the drums, and Yaten following suit with the bass.

Although many people could hear them, they just walked on by and didn't stay around for long. Unfortunately, the base personnel have priorities to greet and deadlines to meet, which gives them very little time to stick around and listen to their full performance. But despite this, the Three Lights still gave a free concert.

Seiya

Kumo ga katta you na kokoro ni  
Daremo ga doku sarete wa yandeku  
Dare hitori sono jijitsu ni  
Muki au koto mo shinai sekai nara

However, a few pilots did managed to stay and listen. It was the Delta 1st Element: UNAF Lieutenants Jamie "Shogun" Jones, an old man with an addition of propeller-driven airplanes that might become problematic, Rick "Nonstop" Cambell, a big guy with who gives the words "the need for speed" a whole new meaning, Alex "Rush Hour" Levine, a pilot who has V/STOL drilled into his brain, and Ellen "Rose" McNichol, girlfriend of fellow Delta pilot, Ken Thomas.

Yaten

Nanimo kamo subete no mono ga  
Kusari kitte shimau mae ni

Chorus(Seiya, Taiki, Yaten)

WOW...! WOW...!

Yaten

Ugoki dasu sora tachikometa  
Kumo wo kiri saite

Chorus

WOW...! WOW...!

Yaten

Dokomade demo fukinukeru  
Kaze tonatte iku kara

Chorus

WOW...! WOW...!

Yaten

Ima kono koe kareru made  
Negai wo komete

Chorus

WOW...! WOW...!

Yaten

Sumi kitta sora e  
Todoku you ni

The song then dies down, with Yaten saying...

"PERFECT!"

The Delta pilots clapped their hands, giving the Lights a well-deserved praise. Nonstop told them, "Bravo! Bravo! That was amazing!" Rush Hour whistles and said, "Sierra Hotel! You do encores?" Ellen said, "That was amazing. Never heard anything like it."And then Jamie said, "Looks like you young ladies have really put up a performance." Seiya stood up and said with a sly grin, "Thanks, grandpops. For a moment there, I was getting old." Grandpops was her nickname to Jamie Jones because for being a Lieutenant, he should've been a Colonel or General. If you thought that was odd, just wait until you find out the plane he flies.

Jamie gave a sarcastic look and responded, "Funny, funny." Seiya put her hand over his shoulder and said, "Cheer up, old man, it could be worse, you might've had plane older than you. Then we'd really have to scramble... for the parts." Everyone laughed including Jamie; he knows it's nothing personal, they're just having some good laughs. It wasn't funny anymore when Lilia approached them and told them they had a briefing in 15 mintues.

They entered the briefing room, where Darien, Tenchi, Matt, and Tai, the members of Berkut Element, were sitting down and waiting for them to show up. The windows were closed, the lights were off, the projector screen was down, and Lilia went to the podium. Lilia announced, "Sorry this is short notice, but there's a problem that needs to be dealth with. Amelia." The TDN was accessed again, showing Earth zooming in to Tyler, then showing the flight plan towards a highway off Wosong, North Korea, near the same place where that last Wild Weasel sortie a couple days ago. Amelia gave this briefing:

"Yes, ma'am. Berkut, Starlight, and Delta 1st Elements will conduct a interdiction strike against DPRK forces heading for our frontline in sector A1D. UN forces have managed to stave off numerous onslaughts from North Korea, but each offensive has intensified due to new equipment and reinforcements from the Chinese People's Liberation Army. And now, intelligence reports another assault is en route to our allied lines around the 38th Parallel. The target is a DPRK armored column comprised of Russian-made main battle tanks, troop transports, armored personnel carriers, and mobile anti-air platforms, escorted by helicopter gunship support. Be advised, the enemy air force has dispatched Migs and Sukhois as high cover for the enemy ground forces. Berkut Element, you are to provide cover for any air threats while the Starlights and 1st Element eliminate the armored column. For this sortie, I will be coordinating efforts by AWACS as airborne control. Take off is at 0830 hours. That is all."

At the flightline, Seiya looks to left and see an E-3 Sentry take off from the runway. Then, at the beginning of the runway, two Sora and Mimi took off in their Eagles and met up with the Sentry for escort duty. Meanwhile, "Rush Hour" Levine stepped into the cockpit of his V/STOL F-35B Lightning II, successor to the AV-8B Harrier II. "Nonstop" Cambell reached his fighter, the fast and furious F-15C Eagle, but took a little longer than the others to get into the cockpit due to his...mass. Ellen hopped in her pink J-10 Dragon, China's latest multirole fighter.As for good old Jamie "Shogun" Jones, his fighter is the A-29 Super Tucano turboprop aircraft. That's right, his passion for prop planes prompts him to fly one into combat, in a jet-dominated battlefield. This causes the others outside of the Delta crew to watch over him more carefully, even the Starlight crew.

Jamie climbed up the ladder, then turned his head to Darien's Tomcat where he is up the ladder looking at Jamie and slightly shaking his head with a face of disappointment. Jamie brushed it off, like all of his jet-flying critics, and stepped in. Tenchi was in the RIO seat, going through his checklist and checking all the avionics. Darien was on top of the ladder and asked Tenchi, "Feeling alright?" He replied, "Yeah, I guess so." Darien asked, "You nervous?" Though Tenchi looked at him in the eye, he hestiated to say anything for a few seconds. Finally, he looked down in his cockpit and said, "Yeah. This is my first mission." Darien said with a quiet voice, "Mine, too." Then pats him on the shoulder and sat into the cockpit.

Further down, Seiya meets up with the other Starlights team and gave a half-hearted salute to a smiling Kakyuu, callsign "Gambit." "Ready to go?" said Kakyuu, and Seiya replied "I've been ready." Taiki headed to her Thunderbolt and checked her ECM pod on the left wing, Yaten made sure the Sidewinders on her A-10 won't fall off prematurely, and Seiya inspected her air-to-ground missiles for the mission. Kakyuu steps into her Frogfoot, Taiki puts on her helmet, Seiya turns on the engines, and Yaten throttles up for taxi. Berkut flight first took off from the runway, following 1st Element, including Jamie in his Super Tucano, modified to fire 2 20mm cannons, 1 30mm centerline gunpod, and loaded with bombs and rockets.

Taiki looked on her right and saw Jamie's bird, then shook her head with a smile. She called on the radio, "an old man flying a prop plane into combat. Am I missing something or has this war gone insane?" Seiya responded with, "Only in Japan." Last, the Starlights left the base and joined up with the other two flights. The three flights maintained an altitude around 10,000 feet close to each other's formations. The aircraft increased speed to 400 mph to try and get to North Korea sooner, but the Tucano was having a hard time trying to keep up. Jamie was hollaring, "Hey, wait up! Slow down will ya! I'm trying to catch up!" For some of the pilots, they couldn't believe it, they felt slow already.

Seiya said with a bit of frustration, "The NKs are moving in to South Korea, do we really have time to wait for Shogun?" Kakyuu said over the radio, "They already put that into consideration and factored that into planning. So, yes, we should." Darien told everyone, "Sadly for the rest of you, she's right. All units, meet up with Shogun and reduce speed to 300 kts." All the planes turned around and met up with Jamie, then reduced speed to 300 knots. Jamie said, "Thanks, kids. If they only had a faster prop plane." Then Seiya muttered with the radio still on, "Yeah, if he only flew a real plane." Darien thought he heard something and said, "You said something, Fighter?" Seiya responded quickly with, "No." Taiki said over the radio, "I wonder if the tanker'll still be there by the time we refuel."

**_North Korean Highway off Wosong_**

**_1005 hours_**

On the highway, a long line of vehicles stroll down the road heading South. Numerous vehicles of various types make up the convoy of 30 vehicles, including Russian-made T-72s and -80s, BMP-2s and -3s, troop transport trucks, ZSU-23-4 Shilkas, and SA-8 Geckos. One thousand feet above the North Korean ground units, a group of Mi-24 Hinds provide close support for the convoy. 10,000 feet above the highway, 3 Mig-29 Fulcrums and 3 Su-27 Flankers circle around the area. These fighters are by far the best aircraft in the North Korean Air Force. 20 miles away, the UN airstrike just passed the ingress point, the approach to the target area. Darien called over the radio, "Noble Eagle 1 to all units, we're in the enemy's front yard. Stay sharp."

At 25,000 feet above the Sea of Japan, an E-3 Sentry escorted by two F-15 Eagles cruises around the clear blue skywith thedeep blue ocean below. Inside, Air Force radar operators and mission controllers fill the high-tech cabin with commotion and activity. At one of the stations, Amelia spoke over the radio starting with, "This is AWACS Checkmate to Noble Eagle and Lunahawk teams. The targets are in the clearing and are committing on the highway to the South. On her screen, the radar shows blue arrowheads indicating the allied aircraft and the red squares showing enemy ground forces. Darien responded a few seconds later on the radio with, "Keep an eye on us out there, Checkmate."

Back over Korea, the fighters are about 12 miles away, with Jamie's flight at 1000 ft., Kakyuu's group at 3000 ft., and Darien's team at 7,000 ft. Ellen heard Amliea say over the radio, "North Korean armor making it's way towards the DMZ, destroy them all." Ellen selected her HARMs and fired both of them at the SAM launchers, which both hit their intended targets inside the column. The other vehicles were scrambling to get off the road after seeing the Geckos explode and their turrets pop off like rockets. The A-10s were firing Mavericks, the famed AGM-65 air-to-ground missiles, at enemy armor. The missiles hit the tanks at the turret, treads, engine, and ammo cache, causing violent explosions and huge blasts of air hurling debris outward.

Kakyuu lines up some BMPs with the bomb recticle on her HUD and presses the pickle button, dropping 4 500-pound bombs. The bombs hit in close proximity of the targets, causing some irrepairable damage to the enemy vehicles. Meanwhile, Taiki turns around to the left towards the scattered column, where several Hinds still hover above. The NK helicopters fired their rockets towards her, but they were ineffective at firing a fast mover. Taiki selected her AIM-9s and locked on to the chopper at the farthest left. She pushed the button and called out, "Maker, Fox Two!" and the Sidewinder flew off the Warthog's wing with a cloudy white vapor trail. The missile hit the Hind at the engines, causing it to exploded near another Hind, then other chopper bursted intoflames byTaiki's other Sidewinder. The burning debris fell to the ground, burying a Shilka.

Seiya points her nose down and lines up at the front of the column, then selects her cannon. The GAU-8 Avenger gattling cannon can fire almost 1200 armored-piercing rounds of its 30mm non-radioactive depleted uranium shells in less than 20 seconds. The bullets themselves can rip through the toughest armor availiable. She pulls the trigger, and the nose gave out smoke from the rapid-paced barrels of the cannon. It didn't seem like she fired anything, but the long line of tiny explosions on the tanks tell a different story. The swarm of bullets pierced the armor, giving off sparks like mini fireworks display. The tanks were seeping out more sparks, then the tanks exploded, giving off columns of fire.

Higher in the air, a dogfight has ensued between the escort fighters. Rick Cambell was in hot pursuit of a Fulcrum trying to evade his lock on by banking and hard turns. He tried to aim his gun at the bandit, but it was just too evasive. So, Nonstop decided to quit playing around, backed off a little bit, and selects his missiles to do the job. Just when he gets a lock on, the Mig pulls a Cobra maneuver. The Fulcrum cuts its afterburners and instantly raises the nose almost straight up, causing the plane to gain a little altitude and suspend itself in mid-air for enough time for Nonstop to pass by him. Just when it was about to recover and chase Cambell, 20mm bullets hit right in the center of the plane, causing the Mig to break apart, then fall down. Darien's Tomcat was right behind Cambell, and Tenchi called over the radio, "Karma here, bandit down."

Meanwhile, Alex Levine shot down one of the Flankers at long range with his AMRAAMs with one more right in front of him. The Su-27 pulled a Cobra in the same way as the Fulcrum, causing Rush Hour to overshoot the bandit. Tai saw a good opportunityto get his first kill, so he fired an AMRAAM at the Flanker while it stillstood in mid-air.The sheer speed and momentum of the missile when it hit, caused the plane to shatter into numerous fiery pieces. A little closer to the ground, Jamie was strafing the troop transports with his rockets, then went after the remaining tanks with his 30mm. He pulled the trigger, and the gunpod fired a stream of the same anti-armor bullets used in the Warthog. The bullets struck either the ammo compartments, engine motor, or the fuel storage, causing the rear of the tanks to explode into a fireball.

A few miles in front of Jamie was another Hind firing its rockets and guns at him. In response, Jamie pulled up, pointed his nose down, then fired a Sidewinder at the Hind, which hit the nose of the copter. The next thing that happened was one of the remaining Migs came around and went after Jamie's Super Tucano. It is a pretty unfair fight since Jamie can't outrun it and only has one air-to-air missile left while the Mig has the reach, the altitude, and speed to take him. So, the Mig-29 descends to 1000 feet preparing to fire his missiles. That was when Jamie decides to use the one advantage that his plane has at the last minute. Propeller planes may be slow in jet standard, but can pull tighter turns than its jet relatives. Jamie pulls a hard bank to the right, causing the Mig to overshoot and pass him. Then just as the Mig comes around to the right, Jamie fires his 20mm cannon at the Mig, hitting the fuselage, left engine, and weapons on the wing. The weaponry on the Fulcrum exploded, causing the rest of the plane to slam into the ground.

The remaining enemy fighters hit full afterburner and left the area, which was only one Flanker and one Fulcrum. At the AWACS, Amelia's radar screen showed no more enemy ground units present. Over the radio, the fighters heard Amelia say, "Enemy armored column destroyed, the remaining bandits are bugging out. Mission complete, return to base."

**_Over the Sea of Japan_**

**_1045 hours_**

An Air Force KC-767 refuels the aircraft that are coming home, starting with Matt at the boom in the rear section of the plane and Darien and Ellen on the drouges under the wings. For the rest of the Air Force fighters who have to refuel through the boom, they are slaves to a long line. In the Tomcat, Darien looks down at a screen showing his fuel levels rise to 46 percent. Then, a beeping sound catches Tenchi's attention, which was Amelia calling.

"AWACS Checkmate to all units, we have an emergency" said Amelia. She continued with, "We recieved a distress call from an E-8 that's currently under fire within your vicinity."

It was an E-8 Joint Surveillance and Target Attack Radar System, otherwise known as JSTARS. While the AWACS is more dedicated to the air, JSTARS is more dedicated to the ground. Its radar is at the bottom of the plane instead of the top for a better image of forces on the ground. Normal UN JSTARS crews include an Air Force flight crew to operate the aircraft itself, with the radar and mission controllers comprised entirely by Army personnel. The reason is that when it comes to the Army on the ground, no one understands them better than the Army.

Miles away from the tanker, an E-8 with two F-16 Falcon escorts were under attack from 4 J-11s of the PLA Air Force, which were just Chinese copies of the Su-27. The Falcons fought a two-against-one dogfight against the Flankers while the JSTAR tries to escape. Over the radio, a female pilot said, "Mayday! Mayday! This is JSTARS, callsign Siren, we are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack! Escorts under fire by enemy fighters! Request immediate assistance! Do you read!"

Back at the tanker, Matt, Darien, and Ellen were still refueling. Darien looked at his fuel gauge, which showed fuel at 57.He then called Matt and asked, "Wolfman, how much fuel do you have to go?" Matt replied, "I have 42 percent right now." Darien asked Ellen, "And you, Rose?" Ellen response was, "I have 56 percent." Darien then asked Tenchi, "Karma, how far away is Siren?" Tenchi look at his radar screen, then the radar range zoomed from 5 miles to 50 miles which then showed 3 blue and 4 red arrowheads at the bottom-left section of the screen.

A radar cursor moves towards the nearest blue arrowhead, then a circle surrounds it indicating the plane is targeted, which then shows the target's type, speed, bearing from the plane, and altitude on the bottom right of the screen. With this information, Tenchi called out, "Bearing 243, at 45 miles, angels 12." Darien was thinking for a few seconds, then he called Matt and Ellen over the radio. He said to them,"Wolfman, Rose, stop refueling and follow me, we're going to help them out." Matt said "Roger" then Ellen followed with, "Roger that." The Eagle slightly dropped away from the boom, the Dragon pulled away from the right wing drogue, and the Tomcat slowly backed up from the left drogue, then turned left.

The Eagle and Dragon formed up on the Tomcat, which Darien turned his head and saw the Dragon over his left shoulder and the Eagle over his right. Darien called both of them and said, "We'd better hurry. Follow my lead and hit afterburners on my mark." He quickly counted down, "3, 2, 1, mark." He pushed the throttle foreward, and the afterburner lit up, giving all three fighters an extra boost in speed. Meanwhile, the two Falcons were trying to hold off the Chinese Flankers from getting to Siren, but it has been difficult to say the least. One of the Flankers tightly turned to the left to get a good position on one of the F-16s, then the pilot turned his head to aim hishelmet-mounted sight at his target.

The sight was pointed squarely at the Falcon, which a growling noise was going off, meaning that the missile was locked on. The pilot pressed the button on top of his stick, firing his missile: the AA-11 Archer. Compared to the American sidewinder, it had better range, better agility, and better field of view for a lock on. The missile quickly turned towards the target and streaked for the Falcon, which detonated nearby the rear of the plane. The missile's warhead fragments hit the engine, the left wing, and the rudder, causing the plane to catch fire. The pilot ejected before too long, then the plane exploded and fell into the Sea of Japan. Fortunately, the pilot parachutes to safety down to the ocean.

Darien, Matt, and Ellen continued to head for the JSTARS at Mach 2. Tenchi locks on one of the bandits for the AMRAAMs still on their fighter andsays, "Target locked!"Darien looks at his HUD showing the target locked on and responds, "Thanks, Karma!" Darien called out, "Noble Eagle One, Fox Three!" then the missile popped out from in between the intakes and ignited its rocket motor. Ellen and Matt also followed suit with their missiles, summing it up to 5 missile fired altogether. The remaining F-16 pilot tried to keep behind two of the Flankers with one right on his tail. The last enemy fighter was in weapons range of Siren, selects missiles, and targets the E-8. Just before firing, one of Matt's AMRAAMs hits the tail of the Flanker, causing it to drop down, then another AMRAAM obiliterates it into pieces.

The Flanker chasing the Falcon was firing his 30mm gun, then his plane was downed by Ellen's AMRAAMs clipping the rudders and wings. The remaining enemy fighters deployed chaff and turned on their ECM, confusing the remaining missile and hitting the chaff. Darien said, "Wolfman, Rose, you form on Siren's wing, I'll handle the bandits." Matt and Ellen broke off from Darien, and one Flanker banked high and right,breaking off with his wingman, now becoming a 2-on-2 battle. The Flanker that Darien is chasing banks right, which the Tomcat responds by turning right. Darien then selects his gun and the leading gunsight appears on his HUD. He tries to bank a hard right to get a good shot at the Su-27, but it's taking a toll in Gs for both pilot _and_ RIO. Tenchi was holding on to dear life, trying to stay conscious and avoid a total blackout.

In the HUD, the gunsight continues to approach the Flanker from the left at a very slow pace. Darien's face shows that he is struggling in keeping focus on what's in front of him. Within a few seconds, the gunsight is right over the Flanker, and the trigger is pulled, firing his gattling gun. The Tomcat's Vulcan gave off its distinct buzzsaw sound as the bullets rapidly fly off the 6 barrels inside. The tracer rounds managed to hit the Flanker's body, following the numerous unseen bullets in between the tracers, making the plane into flying Swiss cheese. Then, the plane's back caught on fire and began to fly sideways for a few seconds and fall towards the water. The last Flanker was destroyed by a missile from the remaining F-16.

The male F-16 pilot called the other pilots and said, "All bandits destoyed. Thanks guys for saving our sixes." Tenchi replied, "This is Noble Eagle One, always glad to help." The pilot then said, "Hey, Siren's on its way to Japan, can you escort it there? I need to call SAR for my wingman." Darien responded, "No problem. Take care." The F-16 dove through the clouds and the Tomcat caught up with the E-8 and the other fighters.

Checkmate beeped in and Amelia called in to say, "Picture clear, no bandits remaining. Good job." In the AWACS, Lilia was looking at theflight plan of Siren uploaded from the JSTARS. She then went on radio and said,"This is Checkmate again. You're not going to believe where Siren's going to be transferred." Darien replied over the radio, "Try me."

**_Tyler Air Force Base, Japan_**

**_1137 hours_**

After a mid-air refueling in the Sea of Japan, the fighters that came back from Korea parked it on the flightline as engines died down. Further away from the fighters was JSTARS Siren, taxiing away from the runway. Mechanics race towards the large plane for any possible repairs and ground crews guide the plane in to a big enough spot. Matt got out of his Eagle and headed for the E-8 with Tai and Seiya right behind him. A staircase was lined up at the side door of the plane, then the door opened. The crew stepped out of the aircraft and came down the ladder one person at a time.

Among them, the first one that came down was 2nd Lt. Dorie Goodwyn, UN Army, age 14, the self-proclaimed "unluckiest pretty girl in the world." She's a klutz, loud, carefree, and an uncurable addition to steak, which was the reason why she joined the Army. However, she has a good heart to come with everything else. As she walked down the stairs, her hand was over her forehead and said, "I thought I was done for. All my life flashed before my ey--." She tripped and fell on to the ground, groaned, then blew a raspberry to her left, one to her right, then one again to her left.

The next one that came out was 2nd Lt. Reanne Griffith, UN Army, age 14, shy as a mouse but sweet as sugar. She has been known to be very passive and living with the better half of people. But in the end, she is very reliable on the console in a JSTARS. She walked down the stairs and found Dorie on her knees after that nasty fall, so she cautiously walks down and said, "they should really make these stairs slip-proof, or someone might get into an accident." Dorie responded, "You think?"

Next came 2nd Lt. Mirabelle Haywood, UN Army, age 14, a countrygirl with overalls. She only lives with her father and moved to the Dorie's and Reanne's town of Port Mystic. She's never afraid to speak her mind, and when she does, her voice has that genuine country accent no one can ever indistinguish. She walked down and looked at Reanne helping up Dorie. She said, "It's a lulu, indeed."

The next one that came after that was 2nd Lt. Ellie Craft, UN Army, age 14, idolized child actress and singer adored by many boys. No one doubts her talents, but it's her personality that's always in question. There is the implication that she's arrogant and thinks she's superior, but is really a nice girl...once you get to know her. She walks down the stairs and says, "Well, we all know that can't happen to me. I couldn't possibly let myself trip down the stairs. Why, that'd be criminal." Dorie gave Ellie a mean face behind her back, and Reanne commented, "Leave it alone. Come on, let's go."

After that came 2nd Lt. Caitlin Goodwyn, UN Army, age 11, Dorie's little annoying sister, following 2nd Lt. Anna Robinson, UN Army, age 14. In the past, both her and Dorie were constantly at each other's throats on just about everything. Today, they're at each other's throats even more, and just the slightest dispute could set them off. As she reaches the ground and sees Dorie, she just laughed out loud in order to irritate her big sister. Dorie's face became red with anger and tried to face Caitlin so that she can pound her. But, Reanne and Mirabelle were holding Dorie back. She calmed down, then blowed three raspberries again, then continued away from the plane.

The last one that got out was Lieutenant Colonel Patina Makihatayama, UN Army, the operations commander of JSTARS Siren. She has a deep little secret that only her and her Siren crew knows about. That secret: she's a witch, as in magical powers, hocus-pocus, and all that stuff. It sounds very insane and farfetched, but what isn't in Tyler. When Dorie met her, she called her a witch in front of her face and turned her into a little green blob, forcing Patina to train the future Siren crew into witchlings, witches in training. Now, they're together again, and they're here to stay in Tyler Air Force Base, which was slowly turning into a supernatural convention of super heroines, magicians, and everything in between.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Series Added: Magical DoReMi (AKA Ojamajo Doremi)

More Terms:

V/STOL- Vertical/Short Take-Off and Landing

NK- North Korean

SAR- Search And Rescue


End file.
